Soci Gahir
'''Soci Gahir '''is a rogue God Larva initially spawned as part of a wave of the External Hazard from the entity known as Najha-Tebah. Having given up on its mission to convert the monocosm it arrived in into a fragment of Najha-Tebah's mind (as expected from Hazard operations in general), it now watches over the archverses nearby, studying them to learn about their histories and inhabitants. History Excluding its recent, more subtle invasion of the Barrel, Najha-Tebah usually found its Stage I Seeds moving to various super-high-levelarchverses and immediately launching full-scale attacks. In one particular instance, a Seed arrived in an altarca where godverses were scarce at best and most entities had to reside alongside monocosm-scale civilizations. Anchoring itself to the local Beyond bubble and creating its own planar hub in the process, the first Seed distributed Stage II Seeds into each of these monocosms, where they promptly developed into God Larvae and started spewing out various minds for the Hazard to work with. God Larvae, however, are sentient entities capable of independent thought, and it is entirely possible for one to disobey orders. Soci Gahir, upon seeing the rich complexity and fascinating inhabitants of the -verses in its monocosm, refused to cooperate, shutting down the minds under its command and attempting to alert the pantheon of Creator-level entities overseeing the monocosm of the impending threat. The resulting war surpassed spacetime and causality, as increasingly powerful entities rallied to battle against the ever-growing Stage I Seed's network, and entire civilizations were born and then destroyed in warfare of unthinkable scales. Across transfinite clusters of monocosms, the Hazard fought harder and harder, and the resident entities found themselves fighting something much closer to Najha-Tebah's mind in general. With the help of Soci Gahir's knowledge, and the ingenuity of several engineer deities, a strike team known as Task Force Iris stealthily entered the Stage I Seed's central plane, confronted the Seed, and sacrificed several of their own members to destroy it, shredding apart the network from inside and letting more powerful entities mop up the now disorganized Hazard. Soci Gahir, now sensing no more danger, turned its attention to gathering knowledge, hoping that by studying the -verses enough, it could develop omniscience and ascend from its corrupted, imperfect state as a God Larva. Powers and Abilities While Soci Gahir itself is no larger than a handful of the gigaverses in its local monocosm, it possesses a deep connection to reality at a fundamental level that lets it exert influence at much greater scales. In many cases, if it finds itself having to fight, it goes on the defensive, stretching out space and time and stopping attacks long before they make contact or are even launched. If needed, it can pulse energy waves and beams of myriad types from its central singularity, capable of turning archverses into rippling masses of conceptual "plasma" or simply causing them to undergo total reality collapse. Soci Gahir prides itself on its awareness, and it is capable of sensing everything from individual particle interactions in universes googologically far away, to the greatest and most world-shaking of events occuring outside the monocosm it finds itself inside. All information that it collects is stored within its singularity and continually subjected to cross-referencing and analysis in an attempt to gather all possible utility. Weaknesses Soci Gahir is trapped within an entropic, highly dangerous body; still possessing personality traits from Najha-Tebah, it often behaves unpredictably and tampers with its own plans for no discernible reason. Oftentimes, combat with Soci Gahir ends when it finds its attacks suddenly refusing to operate. Category:Cosmic Entity